Instinct minecraft
by Ethancrossland
Summary: You love minecraft? You love villagers? You love ocelots with weird names such as Nyan! Well you'll love this totally AWESOME fan fic! And yes, I put AWESOME in capotil letters because it's totally AWESOME!
1. Epolouge

Falling. Falling off the tower of the skelliton stronghold. The king tower. Shoot. I was so close to destroying the king. Sadly, he can't be killed by sunlight. Well, that's the end of me. Of Toby. Of Nyan. Of everything. How did this happen? My name is Gale 'Hail' and this is the story of one big adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Normal morning

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! "Stupid alarm clock!" I yell. I try a bunch of failed times to shut off my alarm clock and fall out of bed. Sadly I haven't installed new carpet so I fall onto the floor boards instead. I get up from the ground, brush myself off and put some clothes on. I put on a t-shirt, leather leggings, my trusty iron helmet and put my pajamas under my pillow.

I walk into the kitchen, where 'Toby Kenoby' my best friend and flat-mate has made a delicious breakfast of bread, mushroom stew, apples and cooked fish. I'm about to bite into a piece of fish when Toby asks "Hey, where's your helmet?" I touch the top of my head. My helmet's gone! I drop my fish, turn around and find my helmet. "It must be loose. I should probably go to the blacksmith's and get it fixed." I reply. I turn around and find my fish missing! I hear a munching sound, turn around and see Nyan, Toby's cat eating my fish! "Nyan!" I exclaim. "Murrrp." He meows as if to say 'What?'


	3. Chapter 2: Ender-dragon!

**Sorry it took so long.**

I walk outside to get the paper when suddenly, out of nowhere a wave of villagers run away screaming. I jump out of the way just in time. Suddenly, I see a giant purple-black creature in the distance. No no no. It can't be. But it is. Somebody or _something_ spawned the legendary ender-dragon.

"Gale!" I hear Toby yell. "Run!" As if I knew what was going to happen I ran. Not that I didn't know what was going to happen. First, the ender-dragon would eat the whole city. Then, he would lay his eggs. Finally, Him and all the other ender-dragons would eat the entire minecraft universe until, all there will be is a small layer of bedrock.

I ran straight inside and went through the back door. The minecraft booklet said if the ender-dragon has been spawned it's probably a good time to run. O.K. Not exactly good advice but it does help people live longer.


	4. Chapter 3: New place

_The grass feels moist and wet under my pixel made feet. The bitter wind makes my throat hoarse and sore._ C'mon! Seriously! Are we just going to make the whole story a boring and long poem? That would just make you go to sleep. Anyway, I kept running until I was so far away that the ender-dragon was just a blip in the distance. Is that better? Yea, I thought so. My friends Nyan and Toby were the only ones on that entire 500 chunks of land and there wasn't a village for thousands of chunks around. "At least we survived the dragon." Toby says with a small smile. But, I can tell Toby's scared right now. "Don't worry" I say, aloud. "We can just stay underground until the next morning. Plus, the dragon will stay at the village for the night. He's probably be tired from destroying the village today. C'mon, let's build the house before it gets dark." We all dig up lots of dirt and start to shape our underground house for the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Cake party!

Finally, our house is done and has three separate rooms. One for me, one for Toby and one for Nyan. Everyone seems tired and suddenly I have an idea. "Let's have something to eat." I suggest. "What would be fun to eat?" Toby asks. Then, he has the same idea... Cake party! We make loads of cake and start eating it like crazy. Finally, we've eaten all the cake we have and lie on the floor making cake angels. "That was the best cake party ever!" Toby exclaims. And I have to agree. That was the best. Cake. Party. Ever.


	6. Chapter 5: Run Run Run!

It's daytime and every bodies running around packing there useless stuff into their inventory. "C'mon Gale! We have to get packing before the Ender-dragon gets here!" Toby says to me. I pack all my stuff and open up the hole to the surface. We wait until we're sure the Ender-dragon can't spot us. Then we start running. We keep running until we know that we're as far away from the dragon as we'll ever be. Finally, we sit down panting and gasping for air. I start a fire and we start cooking our beef on the open fire. "It's been another hard day." Toby finally says after eating 3 or 4 pieces. And I have to agree


End file.
